Baseball Bats are Better than Wands
by CrazyBlackLady
Summary: We DON'T own Harry Potter -so please don't sue us. This is the story of two girls from New York who make their way into a British school with unusual students, even by American standards.
1. Where It All Started

Kat and I met when we were in third grade. Think American schooling system, we weren't even accepted into Prency yet. Kat had stumbled over me because she couldn't see over the bucket of balloons filled with paint. In her defense, I shouldn't have been sitting in the middle of the sidewalk with my baseball bat thinking of the best way to damage the Datsun B210 in front of me. But the owner of the car was a douchebag who had been harassing a friend of mine who was in 8th grade. It wasn't until later that I found out that Kat was also friends with her, compelling her to fill up balloons with paint and plan to throw them at the guy's car. If you're from some other country, don't think that all American 8 year olds bash up their teacher's cars, although if you ask me, if some 40 year old guy who looks like the only action he's ever got was from his hand and a hooker in a dirty motel room was harassing a 14 year old girl, they should mess that shit up.

So back to the first time we met. Luckily, when Kat fell, few of the balloons fell on the car and not on me. We stared at each other for the longest time before she reached into her bucket and held a balloon out to me. I took it from her and stood up. With careful aim, I threw it and watched as it burst open on the windshield. We were splattered with some paint but I didn't care. I hated the shirt I was wearing anyway. My brother had picked out my clothes that morning, so I barely flinched when the paint hit my Barbie T-shirt. Even then I hated Barbie dolls. But Kat looked like she was about to cry so I handed her my baseball bat. Smiling nervously, she took a swing at the car…and completely missed. She was seriously 3 feet from the car and she missed. It had taken every pint of my will-power to laugh. I must admit, I was a pretty good actor. I still am, but that's not the point. I helped her get a better grip and together, we smashed in the passenger-side window. I was surprised that the alarm didn't go off.  
Smiling shyly, she handed me back the bat. She had to admit I was better. She reached into her bucket and threw a balloon at the car. After that, it was pure chaos.

We were panting an hour later while looking at our masterpiece. Swirls of blue, red, and a whole bunch of other colors covered the interior and exterior of the car. Drops of paint were splattered all over the sidewalk. I had made sure that every window was broken so there were shards everywhere. I had grinned at her and said,  
"Ready for the final touch?"  
She had looked at me, confused. Smiling, I had pulled out a funnel and a Ziploc bag half filled with sugar from my bag. I knew that I had to explain when the expression had remained on her face. I held up the bag and said,  
"If I pour sugar into the gas tank, I'll ruin the engine and he won't be able to use this car ever again."  
She had smiled, took the funnel from my hand, and stuck it in the gas. Carefully, I had emptied every last grain of sugar in the tank and closed the lid. When I had looked up, Kat had this weird look on her face.  
"What?" I had asked.  
"I kinda wanted to write something on the car." Smiling shyly, she pulled a can of spray-paint out of the bucket. I had stepped back and watched as she wrote "Pedophile" on the passenger side.  
We threw away all evidence in a dumpster. Then, Kat bought us ice cream, and ever since then we had been friends.

…

I was eleven when Kat and I were accepted into Prency Preparatory School for Witches and Wizards. We both got our acceptance letters at the same time. It was the day after her birthday and we were sitting on my couch, watching SpongeBob, when two owls, one tan and one grey, flew in through my window and proceeded to drop the letters on our laps. Then, as quickly as they came, they were gone. Kat was still cursing them when I opened my letter.

_Dear Ms. Grave,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Prency Preparatory School for Witches and Wizards. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,  
Esmeralda Thurman  
Headmistress_

I stared at the paper, awestruck, until I noticed there was a second page. Turning the paper around, I read the following:

_Prency Preparatory School for Witches and Wizards Supply List  
__**UNIFORM**_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_ sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS**_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING MUGGLE WORLD TECHNOLOGY (COMPUTERS, CELLPHONES, ETC.)**_

"Well fuck a duck" was the first thing I said after reading. I found it difficult to think about the letter with Kat ranting about the "goddam owls flying into the fucking living room". Flustered, I said,  
"Kat, I know you're black and everything, but you just turned ghetto on me. And I know owls flying around in New York aren't usual but can you shut up for a second? I just found out we got accepted into magic school". Kat turned to me, eyes wide.  
"What?"  
"Ma-gic school." I repeated, emphasizing the "O"s in "School". She turned her eyes to the envelope in her lap and I laughed as her hands ripped it to shreds to get to the letter. When she finished reading, she looked at me, still amazed.  
"I feel like I've been living under a rock this whole time", she said.  
"Me too."  
At that moment SpongeBob's theme song came on.  
"Oh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"  
Kat and I burst out laughing.

The End (for now)


	2. Awkward Moments

Kat POV

This is it, our first day. As I got in the car to the train station with my best friend Ellie, I couldn't help but feel like things were going to be different. I looked at her and I can see it in her eyes that she had the same feeling. Something big was going to happen soon and we both knew it. Well, here goes nothing. Hogwarts, here we come! When we finally walked into the train station, I couldn't help but think about the day my mom told me we were moving.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
It's ticking like a clock"_

I hit the off button on my iHome and tried to get out of bed to take a shower. Me being me, I rolled out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Owww, that fucking hurt!" I grumbled as I picked myself up.  
Once I got out of the shower, I realized something was off. I smelled food and heard movement in the kitchen.  
"That's weird" I said, my mom never cooks breakfast. I'm lucky to even see her before she leaves for work in the morning.  
"Good morning," I said as I walk to the kitchen table.  
"Morning, honey." my mom replies in a happy tone. Ok, now this is really weird, my mom is never this happy in the morning and why she isn't rushing off to work? She's going to be late.  
"Mom, are you okay?" I ask her, curious as to why she's so happy, NOT at work, and making breakfast as if she does it every day.  
"Yes, better than okay," she says with a smile. Now I am officially scared. Who is this woman and what has she done with my mother?  
She placed the food on the table, sat down, and motioned for me to do the same. We ate in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Mom what is going on?"  
"Nothing honey, what makes you think something's wrong?"  
"Don't take offence to what I say next, but you're too happy. What are you not telling me"  
She sighed dramatically. "Do you really want to know?" she asks teasingly.  
"Um, YES. Tell me!" I demanded.  
"Okay, okay. I got a promotion."  
"Mom, that's great! I'm so happy for you!", I exclaimed. She smiles again, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "There's more, isn't there?" I ask.  
She looked at me cautiously before she answered. "We have to move to England".  
"WHAT? England? Mom, what about school? What about my friends?" I asked, exasperated at the thought.  
"Don't worry, they have a great school in England called Hogwarts and I'm sure you'll make new friends. Everything will be fine".

I ran up to my room, the whole situation was too weird. I can't believe she did this to me. I can't just leave my friends behind, this is my life! _This is craziness_, I thought as I climbed back into my bed. As I fell asleep, I thought of one thing, Ellie. She's my best friend-I can't just leave her behind! Little did I know that she would be coming along for one of the craziest adventures of my life.  
**End Flashback**

"KAT!" Ellie yelled, shaking me out of my thoughts. I was about to hit her when I got distracted by a group of redheaded people running through the brick wall between platform 9 and 10 and disappearing. "How the hell does no one notice that?" I asked her.  
"Hell if I know" she said, shrugging.  
"Come along kids" my mom said to us, walking towards the wall. What the hell? She did NOT expect me to run through that thing, did she? I looked at Ellie who looked more intrigued by the idea than bewildered. Fucking weirdo. My mom asked which one of us wanted to go first and of course, Ellie started jumping up and down like a five year old that had to pee.  
"Me! Me! Me!" she exclaimed. However, she doesn't go first. No, that would make my life too easy. My mom looked at me, noticing how I looked like I wanted to run in the opposite direction - which I was considering, but trust me, it would have been futile. My mother may not look like it with her five inch stilettos, but that woman can RUN.  
"Kat, I think you should go through first." She said. Ellie deflated like a balloon.  
"Erm, no, I'm good. Ellie can go first." I responded. Then my mother gave me THE look. All children know it. It's the look that says "Do what I tell you or else". I glared at my mom in defiance which only made the situation worse. She pushed me and my cart-thingy into the wall. Just as I was about to turn around and make a scene, I saw a brightly colored train with many families standing around it wishing their children "good luck" or simply saying "good bye". "Wow" I said, looking around shocked. "It's so…so-"  
"Fucking awesome." Ellie finished, coming through right after me. Suddenly, my mother appeared and told us to start putting our stuff on the train.

As I'm lifting my bags on the train, I turn around to say good-bye but then I saw it. The look my mom has when she is about to start crying. This is not good! Think, think, think! How the hell can I stop this?  
"My baby!" she sobs. Damn it, too late. She continued, to my embarrassment. "You're growing up so fast! Soon you get your first boyfriend, get married, have kids, and they have kids of their own, and so on. God, I'm getting old." Her face became serious. Uh-oh. "Now listen here. I understand that you're growing up and your hormones will be out of control, but don't make me a grandma yet. I will kick your ass from one side of Britain to the other if you get knocked up before graduating school and establishing your career." Oh my fucking goodness. Don't tell me she just said that out loud. She must have because I can see the surrounding families stare as Ellie laughed her ass off. Yep, she definitely said that out loud.  
"Ma, I'm only fourteen, there's no need to be worried about that stuff." I said, trying to reassure her.  
"Honey, I remember being fourteen and if you're my child then I should be more than worried. Promise me, Kat. You too, Ellie. Both of you promise me that you won't get pregnant before you two graduate." Okay, that's it, shoot me now. Smirking at my mortification, Ellie looked my mother straight in the eye and said "We promise."  
The horn goes off signaling that we have five minutes before the train leaves. Ellie and I quickly said our good-byes and board the train.

"My baby," Ellie says in a mocking tone. "Bitch" I said, sticking my tongue out. After looking around, we finally found a compartment with open seats. Ellie knocked on the door and asked "Yo, can we sit here?" to two sets of brothers, all boys. One pair was from the redhead group we saw a few minutes ago and the other set was of two of the sexiest black-haired boys I had ever seen.  
"Sure," one of the red-haired twins replied. As Ellie and I made our way into the compartment, Ellie, being her clumsy-ass self, tripped and sent me, her, and our bags sprawling. My head landed in one of the black-haired brothers' lap. "Gay baby!" Ellie yells in pain. Cue the awkward silence. "What?" she said, "Every awkward moment, a gay baby is born." The brothers laughed and one pair helped her and I get up while the other pair put our bags in the overhead shelves. Ellie and I sat down, her sitting by the red hair twins and I sitting beside the dark-haired brothers.  
"My name's Alex Youngblood," the black haired boy whose lap I fell in said, "and these three are Fred and George Weasley." He gestured to the red-haired boys. "And my brother Cain Youngblood," he said, nudging the boy beside him.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kat Vigilante and this is Ellie Grave." I said as Ellie did a mock salute.  
"I haven't seen you two around here before. Are you new?" Fred asked, or was it George? Yea, I don't know and I'm way too lazy to figure it out. My train of thought was broken when Ellie answered the question. "Yeah, we came from Prency Preparatory school of Witches and Wizards in the U.S. We're in our fourth year."  
"Cool, we're in our fifth," Alex says. Just as he was about to ask a question, my phone rang.  
"Hold on," I say, but I couldn't help but smile at the look of confusion on the brothers' faces as I answered the call.  
"Hello?" None responds so I hang up.  
"Who was it?" Ellie asks.  
"I don't know." I said as I looked down at the phone in confusion. Suddenly, the train stopped and the lights went out as a feeling of dread and coldness settled into the room.  
"Dementors." Ellie whispers.  
"Demen-what?" I ask.  
"Dementors. They guard the wizard prison Azkaban. They suck out your soul and all of your happiness and leave you an empty husk full of pain, suffering, and madness." Cain explained. Okay, now this makes sense. I may have major mood swings but nothing like the feeling I now had.  
"Let's go check it out!" Ellie said in a suddenly cheerful tone. I swear she's crazy because no sane person would go out there with soul sucking Dementor-thingies. In fact, no sane person could be this happy with these things around.  
"Well, come on!" she says as she grabs my hand and drags me halfway out the door.  
"Are you two insane?" Alex asks.  
"Just a little bit." Ellie replies. I stayed quiet-there was no way I was getting out of this. We finally got out of the compartment and stepped into the dark hallway. We were halfway down the corridor when we heard a scream.  
"Is someone dying?" she says, trying to go in the direction of the sound.  
"Hell no!" I exclaimed, finally putting my foot down. I started to drag her back to the compartment. I may sound like a wimp but I was not about to die because Ellie wanted to be nosy. The lights turned on and the train began to move again as we finally reached the door.  
"You're insane" Fred said when we walked back in.  
"I know, sweetheart. Trust me, I know." Ellie says. She and I laugh because that was not the first time we did something so stupid. Now that I think about, it probably won't be the last either.

When we finally stopped laughing, Ellie and I decided to go to the bathroom (or loo, which, according to Ellie, was how the British said it) and change into our school robes. Well, at least our version of it. I cut my skirt until it stopped at the middle of my thigh then put my black tights under it with my black vest and tie over a white shirt. _Damn, I look fine_, I thought to myself.  
Ellie, being Ellie, says "Stop thinking you're so damn sexy for a minute so we can get off the train."  
"I only think it because it's true," I said as I continued looking in the mirror.  
"Come on, sexy mama, we're going to be late," she said, rolling her eyes.  
_Since when did she care about time? _I thought as I followed her out of the room. Whatever. Next stop, Hogwarts.

We stepped out of the bathroom, gathered our stuff, and said goodbye to the brothers. When Ellie and I walked out of the train, I saw Hogwarts for the first time. I have a feeling that this was going to be one hell of a year.


	3. Sorted Out

_**AUTHORS' NOTE: Harry Potter and other characters obviously don't belong to us, etc., etc. This story takes place in the 2000's, but "Kat" and I haven't decided on a year yet, so there'll be a lot of different years rolled in to one**_. _**Also, same characters and places, just moved a few years forward into the future**_. ANYWAY, BAIIII BAIII! *_Gets yanked away_ *

"First years, yer' comin' with me!" bellowed a man that looked like he could bench press a tree three times my height and wider than my waist. Kat and I caught his eye. "Oy, yer the transfers, aren't ye? I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts. I don't think yah got to take the boat ride! It's a Hogwarts tradition. Come along, there's a extra boat fer you two". He beckoned us to follow him. Boat ride? AWESOME. I looked over at Kat and noticed that she was staring at Alex, who was walking away with his brother and Fred and George.  
"Hey, Kit-Kat, I know you wanna top that like Lincoln's hat, but we're about to go to a castle in a rickety-as-fuck boat. So if you don't mind, stop drooling and follow the man that can make Andre the Giant look like a munchkin." She glared at me, too mortified that I caught her checking out Alex's buns to even be confused by my words.  
"I was not checking him out!" she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Abs?" I asked.  
"Six pack."  
"Height?"  
"6'1. His hair makes him look an inch taller."  
"Eye color?"  
"Hazel." I smirked. It took her three years to figure that mine were brown.  
"You sure you weren't checking him out?"  
"Oh, shut up." She said as she slapped me on the shoulder and ran to catch up with Hagrid and the first years.

After the first years finished retching up the sweets they had on the train on the banks of Hogwarts, Hagrid led us to the Hogwarts castle. My jaw dropped. It was awesome. Almost as amazing than the sword Uma Thurman used in Kill Bill 1 & 2, and I had fainted when I was allowed to hold it. The castle was huge, and I take back everything I had thought about Hagrid's size because this monster of a castle was unbelievable.  
"Holy shit. We're going to be living in that for four years?" I heard Kat say.  
"I feel like I'm going to be sick again," proclaimed a first year.

When we finally made it into the Great Hall, I couldn't help but feel that Kat and I were getting a bit more looks than we should have. I looked around and caught the eyes of three people around mine and Kat's age, maybe a year younger. A black haired boy with glasses and a fucking awesome scar, a red-haired boy who looked like he was related to Fred and George, and a girl with the wildest hair I've ever seen. I guess Kat and I did look weird, towering above the kids, so I waved and gave them a small smile. The group shyly waved back and rushed through the huge doors in front of us. I noticed a kid staring at them as they disappeared.  
"You should've taken a picture, it would've lasted longer." I said  
"Was that Harry Potter?" a girl to my right said? I turned to her.  
"Who's Harry Potter?" I asked. I drew stares from the surrounding people, more so than usual. A frumpy-looking girl on Kat's left opened her mouth and was probably going to deliver the longest explanation of who Harry Potter was when a tabby cat that appeared out of nowhere turned into a woman wearing emerald robes and sporting a "witches'" hat. I stared at her in shock. I looked at Kat, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.  
"I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress. First years, follow me. As for you two," she looked at me and Kat, who were still gawking at her, "…wait here until you're called." She led the itty-bitty first years through the doors of the Great Hall, which promptly slammed shut when the last kid, Sicky (a moniker for a first year who was retching the whole boat ride here and then some), walked through.  
"She is wicked awesome. Can I have her superpower?" I said, trying to wrap my brain around cat-woman.  
"She is, I mean, she actually got you to shut up. And what's the matter, you don't want to be a ninja anymore?"  
"I do, I just think I'd be a better ninja if I could transform too. I'll be all `Don't mind me, I'm just a harmless little spider' and then next thing the mark knows, I'll be chopping their heads off with my katana." Kat tossed back her head and laughed.

After waiting what seemed like eternity, Kat and I finally heard our names called. I could feel Kat's nervousness and excitement as she paced beside me. I thought of the tons of people I had caught a glimpse of through the doors and gulped. I was a people person when I wanted to be, but you can't please them all. I turned to her.  
"You ready?" She nodded. Taking a deep breath, we swaggered in. I think I heard a few people laugh, which was the point of me walking like a gentleman. Nervous as hell, but I tried to look fabulous. Kat tugged on my arm to make me realize that Professor McGonagall was looking at me. I sobered immediately. She was standing beside a ratty hat that Simon would have made me throw out if we found it in the studio.  
"Students, these are our new transfers. They came from the other side of the world. They are unaccustomed to our school so make them as welcome as possible and help when it is needed. " She looked at Kat and I.  
"Here at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat sorts you into a house. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You, as well as others in your house are responsible for maintaining and gaining house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. When I call your name, come and sit down and you will be Sorted. Afterwards, join your house at the table." I gulped. The whole hall was so silent you could've heard the swish of a blade. I walked up to the podium and gave a quick glance to my best friend, who was as nervous as I was. I sat down on the stool beside the professor and clenched my fists as she lowered the hat on my head.  
"_**So you think I look ratty, huh?**_" A voice echoed in my brain, almost making me jump. If I didn't know any better I'd say it sounded amused.  
"_Holy sh-, I mean, uh, sorry. Um, hi?_" I said, trying to save my dumb ass.  
"_**Don't worry child, I've been called worse. Now let's have a look at you. You're creative, brave, and more than a little reckless. Not bad, not bad. Ah, there's intelligence in here, unchallenged potential and wit, too! That's always good. You're a comedian, I see. Now what do we have here? Well, well, well. You could've been a Weasley twin.**_" The hat chuckled.  
"_Hey, can you see my memories?_" I asked the Hat, hoping it wouldn't see the one of the "Incident".  
"_**Of course I can, little girl. Especially that 'Incident'**_." Crap. "_**It's not a bad thing, it shows you're loyal. You have a good heart. Your mind is good, but you're not innocent or naïve. Mature on a level. You're quite curious, aren't you? Oh, look at that, there's patience here. You would be an interesting Ravenclaw, but you're too chivalrous. I think I'll put you in…**_GRYFFINDOR!" Most of the hall clapped but they weren't anywhere as loud as the table on my second right. Jumping off the stool, I gave Kat thumbs up and a quick smile and walked to the table. I saw the twins and Alex, but I saw that Cain was at another table. Fred and George scooted over so that I could sit between Fred and Alex. Fred threw his arm around me and grinned.  
"Welcome to the family, beautiful!" he said.  
"Does that make you my husband or my brother?" I asked, winking at him.  
George and Cain smiled at each other and introduced me to the surrounding people. I saw the trio from earlier and smiled at them.  
"Hello Eleanor," the three chorused.  
"I'm Harry Potter," said the one with the lightning bolt scar.  
"Ron Weasley," said the red haired one. I knew he was related to Fred and George.  
"Hermione Granger," said the girl with bushy hair.  
"If you call me Eleanor ever again, I'll roundhouse kick you guys into the middle of next week." I said. The smiles were wiped off their faces. I laughed at how serious they were.  
"I'm kidding! Just call me Ellie though. Eleanor is a mouthful and people have called me Ellie since I can remember."  
George smacked me on the back. "Careful, Fred. She's feisty." Everyone giggled and turned to Kat at the podium.

*Kat's POV*

"Katherine Vigilante," Professor McGonagall said. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Ellie was laughing with people at her table. She was good at making friends. I walked up to the stool and breathed in as the professor placed the hat on my head.  
"_**Hello there,**_" said the hat.  
"_Hey_."  
"_**Let's see this pretty brain of yours. Hmm, you're intelligent. Good Ravenclaw trait there. Oh, you're feisty too, that's good. You're confident, resourceful, and obviously hardworking. Wonderful. You'd make a great leader. Patience, since you can handle others' problems. You're quite similar to your friend, you know, and oh so different. I'd put in you in Hufflepuff but…Oh dear.**_"  
"_What?_" I asked, getting worried.  
"_**You're too cunning and ambitious to be a Hufflepuff**_."  
"_Is that bad?_"  
"_**Not really. It's perfect since you'll be in**_ SLYTHERIN!"  
*End Kat's POV*

I raised an eyebrow. That's the house that the twins told me evil people came from. The twins and Alex looked at me sadly.  
"Sorry, Ellie," they said. I picked up my chin and looked at them straight in the eyes.  
"Not everyone in there is evil, right?" I asked. Fred and George shook their heads.  
"My brother's in there and he's not evil, as far as I know." Alex said.  
"Then Kat's stuck with me until we're both lonely old spinsters that try to stay young by luring young men into our creaky, powder smelling beds." I declared, winking at Kat as she threw an envious look in mine and Alex's direction. The boys laughed until Dumbledore stood up and made his speech. I paused when he stated a killer was on the loose and choked a little when he "mentioned" that there were going to be Dementors around. I had to smile, though, as Hagrid's new position was stated. He looked so happy that it was just too adorable. Then massive amounts of food appeared on the table and I forgot about everything else dug in.

"I can't believe you ate more than Ron!" George said as we walked up the stairs. "He could eat a whole roast pig in one sitting and you topped that record like it was nothing!" I burped and grinned at him, Fred and Alex who were walking behind me.  
"I can do things you guys never even thought of" I said to them.  
"Oh really? And what would those things be?" Fred asked leaning close to my face as he passed by. I narrowed my eyes and then lifted him bridal style. I carried him like that until we got to the common room.  
"Why did McGonagall want to talk to you before we came up?" Alex asked when the Fat Lady let us through.  
"She just gave me some general tips and stuff. Like a briefing on Hogwarts, ya know?" I said, stretching.  
"We did that on the train though," George said.  
"It doesn't matter now. I'm tired, goodnight guys." I gave them hugs and walked away. Yes, I gave them hugs after knowing them for a day because I am just that fucking cuddly!

When I finally got settled down in the girls' dormitory I sent a message to Kat using what the twins called the "Postal Service". It was given to them by two girls who graduated a couple of years before. The girls used it to give each other pain reducing potions for when they suffered from PMS. It was a cylinder thicker than our arms and it had a few spells cast on it so that anything put in it traveled to whoever had its double.*Yeah, the story was gross, but since Kat and I were in different rooms and houses, we were grateful for it. I turned over on my side and closed my eyes, eager for tomorrow.

***Author's Notes***  
"Kat" 's been pushing me to write this chapter, but a whole bunch of stuff got in my way. So it's my fault you guys are missing a chapter. Sorry.  
-Wanna know what the Youngbloods look like?  
Alex - Morgan Benoit  
Cain – Robert Sheehan  
*Yes, it's basically a cylindrical vanishing cabinet. It's an integral part of the story, you'll see!  
(EXTRA)  
~Ellie's note to Kat:

_Hey Chocolate Mama,_

_I'm settled down. The twins are nice. It'd be cool if we could have switched the Youngbloods though. Cain is so much hotter than Alex. I mean, yeah, Alex has a nice ass, but you know I'm a sucker for curly hair. And seriously, Alex is so bulky, not toned and nicely shaped like Cain is. Fred and George are pretty awesome. We're planning so much mayhem, you'd ground me if you knew. Nathan would freak out too. Night night, Foxxy Lady. _

_~Asian Temptation_

_P.S.: Oh and, is it just me or is Fred hot too? I mean him and George are identical, but I can tell them apart. (According to your boyfriend, that __**was**__ impossible, until I proved him wrong)  
P.P.S.: __**NO FAPPING**_


End file.
